Asesino en serie
by WhiteRabitt21
Summary: Soy malisima para los Summary, pero si les gustan las parejas RinxLen y RintoxLenka, pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! A los que lean mi otro fic "Destinados a estar juntos" GOMENASAI por no subir el capítulo 4, es que estaba enferma, con dolor de cabeza y fiebre y no me dejaban estar en la compu T-T *Llanto*y bueno, con ustedes este fic RinxLen y RintoxLenka

**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Asesino en serie<strong>

Eran dos pequeños hermanos de 4 años, Len y Lenka, que vivían con su padre en un lugar en donde nadie los encontraría, en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Niños, ¿Están listos para su primer asesinato?-Preguntaba el hombre.

-Si papá, ¿Quién será la primera victima?-Pregunto un niño de cabello rubio y corto de ojos rojos.

-Oye, déjalo que sea sorpresa- Dijo una rubia, gemela del chico, con cabellos largos.

-Hijo, ya sabes que será la primera persona que siga a Lenka a un callejón-Respondió el padre.

Ellos tres alzaron unas pistolas con diez balas, un cuchillo cada uno, y Len llevaba su collar de la suerte de color rojo carmesí, era la primera vez que Len y Lenka matarían a alguien, pues Lenka siempre los atraía a un callejón, y Len siempre saboreaba la sangre de la victima.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Len estaba subido en el techo de una casa con su padre, mientras veían como Lenka atraía a un idiota. La victima de hoy era un chico, típico, de cabello color rosa y ropa negra y dorada.

Cuando el chico llego al callejón, Lenka se trepo lo más rápido que podía al techo de la casa con su hermano y su padre. El chico entro hasta el final del callejón, luego los tres saltaron de lo alto y acordaron en que Len iba a hacer la primera herida sangrante.

Len tomó el cuchillo para hacerlo más "excitante", como dicen ellos, y se lo clavó al muchacho en el estomago, este, solo gritaba de dolor mientras sangraba. Luego Len se alejo, porque le tocaba a Lenka ahora. Ella tomó una de las pistolas y le disparo al chico usando nueve de las diez balas, la ultima, la disparó en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Cuando vieron que el tipo estaba completamente muerto, estos fueron, y empezaron a saborear su sangre.

En ese momento, un guardia de la policía andaba por ahí con una linterna. Estos tres, al escuchar al guardia salieron corriendo yendo luego a su casa.

-Eso fue genial-Decía el rubio.

-Si, ver ese rojo carmesí y saborearlo, era tan excelente-Dijo la niña-Al próximo, lo mato yo.

-No-Dijo el hombre-. Al próximo lo mata tu hermano, por ser el mayor.

Cuando llego la noche siguiente, los tres salieron e hicieron lo mismo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que quien perseguía a Lenka era alguien que estaba armado.

Cuando Len bajó, este chico peli verde, sacó un aparato para electrochoques y lo electrocutó. Luego levantó la mirada. Casi logra ver a Lenka y a su padre, lo que causo que estos corrieran.

-Papá, no quiero dejar a Len- decía Lenka mientras corría.

-Lo siento hija, tendremos que dejarlo, luego volveremos por el-contestaba su padre.

Después de que Lenka y su padre se fueran, el chico vio a Len, que estaba inconsciente. Lo levanto y lo llevo al hospital, donde estuvo 2 días hasta que se logro despertar. En ese momento, sus ojos no eran rojos, eran azules.

-¡Oh!, veo que despertaste-decía una peli verde.

-¿eh?, ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba confundido.

-Estas en el hospital-respondió

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? Y mas importante, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntaba Len mas confundido que antes.

-Yo soy Mikuo y ella es mi hermana Miku- respondió el peli verde-. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Yo me llamo, Len Kagamine, es lo único que recuerdo- dijo Len, pues si, al sufrir un electrochoque, perdió todos sus recuerdos.

-Oye Len, hemos decidido adoptarte-dijo una mujer de cabello azul.

-Si vas a ser nuestro hermano, debes saber los nombres de todos, la peli verde que viste cuando te despertaste es tu hermana Miku, el peli verde igual a Miku es Mikuo, la peli azul, es Shimai y yo soy Sumoru.

-¿H-Hermanos? Yey!-dijo Len abrazando a todos fuertemente.

Cuando Len ya se podía retirar, los hermanos Hatsune llevaron a su nuevo inquilino a su casa, lavaron su ropa, y le prepararon una habitación.

-Bueno Len, aquí vas a vivir de ahora en mas, y este será tu dormitorio.

-Arigato Miku-san.

Len tomo la ropa que le dejo limpia Shimai y se la puso. A los 5 minutos, Sumoru llamo a todos a comer.

-¡Len, Miku, Shimai y Mikuo! ¡A comer!- gritaba Sumoru desde la planta baja.

Todos bajaron a ver que preparó Sumoru para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Se sorprendieron al ver que no cocino algo con puerro, que era la comida favorita de los Hatsune.

-Len, no sabía que te gusta, así que hice sushi.

-Esta Bien- dijo amablemente Len- lo probare.

El rubio tomo un rollo con lo palillos chinos y se lo metió en la boca. Al probarlo le salió una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mmm… esta delicioso!- decía Len atragantándose.

-No comas tan rápido- decían los cuatro Hatsune al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón- decía Len avergonzado y con la cabeza debajo de una manera muy adorable.

-Ay que adorable eres- decía Miku abrazándolo.

-Eres tan Kawaii- decía Mikuo sacudiendo su cabello.

-No me hagas eso- se quejaba Len.

Al día siguiente Len se levanto y fue a la habitación de Miku y Mikuo porque se escuchaba un ruido extraño. Cuando entró vio que Mikuo tenia crema de afeitar, una pluma y polvo picapica.

-¡Mikuo-san!, ¿que estas haciendo con Miku?-Decía el rubio susurrando.

-Cállate Len, le hago una broma a Miku.

-¿Broma? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es cuando le haces algo "malo" a alguien, pero solo jugando.

Len entendió lo que le dijeron y se fue a su cuarto y se durmió de nuevo. Cuando todos se levantaron, Mikuo y Len se fueron abajo a desayunar, Sumoru se fue a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para la escuela, Shimai preparaba el desayuno y Miku…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho a una chica gritar.

-Muy bien, ¿Quien fue el gracioso que me puso crema de afeitar en la cara?

-Fue Mikuo- contesto rápidamente Len mientras reía.

-¡¿Por qué te ríes Len?!

-Mikuo me dijo que te hizo una broma y que una broma era que le hagas algo "malo" a alguien pero solo jugando- dijo Len haciendo comillas en la palabra malo.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Bueno, como sea que sea dejenme sus criticas aqui...<p>

Chauuuuuuu!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaa que hacen? Bueno, aquí está el 2° capitulo, por cierto, GOMENNASAIII por no actualizar los capítulos de mis 2 fics, es que tengo problemas, no tengo internet, tengo WI-FI de mi teléfono pero por alguna razón la computadora no me lo lee, bueno, aquí el cap:

_Asesino en serie_

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo amigo para Len

Len se quedó paralizado por como Miku le gritaba, así que el solo desayunó en silencio.

-¡Shimai-Nee, ya nos vamos a la escuela!-Gritaban Miku y Mikuo saliendo de la puerta con unas mochilas.

-¿A dónde van Miku y Mikuo?-preguntaba Len.

-Pues a la escuela-respondgió Shimai.

-¿Qué es escuela?

-¿No sabes lo que es escuela Len?-preguntó Shimai, a lo que él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pues, en una escuela te enseñan muchas cosas.

-¿Cuándo podre ir a la escuela?

-No lo sé Len

"Mejor evitó esta charla, mmm… Le voy a hacer ropa, solo tiene esa" Pensó Shimai.

-Len, ¿Quieres ropa nueva?

-Sí, me encantaría- dijo alegremente Len.

Shimai sacó del sótano una máquina de coser. Luego fue por la tela, pero se dio cuenta de que no había de la que necesitaba.

-Len, necesito ir a comprar algo, ¿Quieres venir?-Pregunto Shimai.

-Ok.

Shimai tomó las llaves de la casa y cerró todo. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, había un pequeño niño rubio, el cual se acercó a Len.

-¡Hola!, yo soy Nero.

-Hola, mi nombre es Len.

Shimai notó que Len estaba hablando con un niño, que reconoció con facilidad.

-Hola Nero, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Muy bien Shimai-San, en las vacaciones le quitaron el yeso.

-Me alegro mucho

Len miraba con una cara de confusión a Shimai y Nero (N/A: Como cuando nuestra profesora nos pregunta sobre la tarea)

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!, Len, él es Nero, el hermano menor de Neru que es amiga de Miku.

-Nero, ¿Quieres venir a casa a jugar con Len?

-Ok.

Shimai llevó a Len y Nero a casa y les dio unos juegos de mesa.

-Len, ¿Sabes jugar a las cartas?

-No

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar al póker?

-Ok.

Nero le enseñó a Len a jugar al póker y Len siempre ganaba.

Después de un rato, Miku y Mikuo llegaron de la escuela, había una chica rubia atrás de ellos con un teléfono.

-Shimai-Nee, ya llegamos de la escuela- gritaba Mikuo desde la puerta.

-Bueno, adiós Mikuo-dijeron Miku y Neru dirigiéndose a la habitación de Miku y cerrando la puerta.

Mikuo entró a la habitación de Len y vio que él y un niño jugabas a las cartas, para ser más exacta, al póker.

-Veo que juegan a las cartas Nero- dijo Mikuo- Es hora de que Len juegue contra el maestro.

-Ok Mikuo-san, pero debo advertirte que Len muy bueno

-Bien, ¿Qué van a apostar?

-¿Eh?

-Apostar, así se juega al póker, tienes que apostar algo y el ganador se queda con todo.

-Oh, Onee-sama no me dijo eso- dijo Nero

-Bueno, ¿Apostamos el postre Len?

-Ok

Mikuo y Len jugaban una y otra, y otra, y otra vez y en cada una, Len era el ganador-

-Gané de nuevo.

-¡No es justo!-dijo Mikuo haciendo pucheros.

-Mikuo, Len ya ganó 9 veces, estoy llevando la cuenta-dijo Nero

-Bien-dijo Mikuo con furia.

Él bajó y sacó de la heladera 3 helados: Puerro, Chocolate y Banana.

-¡Yo quiero el de chocolate!-gritó muy fuerte y animado Nero (N/A: No sé cuál es en verdad su sabor favorito)

-¡Cállate Nero!- esa era Neru saliendo de la habitación de Miku.

-¡Onee-Chan!-gritaba Nero. Neru solo entró a la habitación de Miku creyendo que Nero no la volvería a molestar.

Mientras que en una choza en las afueras de la ciudad, una niña rubia le preguntaba cada 2 horas a su padre: Oto-San ¿Cuándo vamos por Len?

LENKA POV

¿Cuándo iremos por Len?-esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza, no dejaba de preguntarle eso a mi padre, extraño mucho a mi hermano.

¿Por qué mi padre no me llevaba a buscar a Len? O que vaya él solo, no me importa mientras traigan a Len a casa

-Lenka, hija, voy a la ciudad, ¿Quieres venir?

-Si vas por Len voy, si no, no-respondí con furia.

Mi padre me dejó sola en casa.

FIN LENKA POV

Sumoru llegó de la escuela y cuando fue a dejar sus cosas, pasó por el cuarto de Len, viendo como Len le ganaba a Mikuo en las cartas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sumoru.

-Len y Mikuo estaban juagando al póker y Len siempre gana, pero Mikuo no le quería dar el postre que habían apostado- respondió Nero mostrándole a Sumoru la tabla con los puntos.

-Bueno, entonces jueguen a otros juegos para definir-sugirió Sumoru.

-Ok.

Jugaron a muchos juegos, y en cada uno, Len ganaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo jugaban, él siempre ganaba.

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno en los juegos Len?-preguntó Sumoru.

-¡Cállate ya Sumoru!-gritaba Mikuo

DESPUES DE 2 HORAS…

-Miku, ya me voy-dijo Neru

-¡Yo no me voy!-grito Nero

-¡Vamos pequeño infante!1

-¡No! ¿Len puedo quedarme a dormir?

-Mmm… No lo sé, ¿Puede Mikuo nii-chan?-pregunto Len

-Pues… ya que-Dijo Mikuo

-¡Neferofo eferefes mofolefestofo!2

-¡Neferufu yafa lafargafatefe!-Grito Nero

Neru se fue dejando a Nero. Mikuo les encendió el televisor para Len y Nero.

-Anuncio importante-dijo una voz- un par de asesinos están rondando la ciudad, creemos que pueden ser los asesinos Kagamine luego de años de esconderse-dijo- por precaución si encuentran a gente rubia con ojos rojos deben alejarse de inmediato, ahora les vamos a mostrar la foto de una de los asesinos-dijo mostrando una foto-como pueden ver, esta niña lleva una coleta y tiene su pelo como una hoja y sus ojos son rojo carmesí.

¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció este?

1: "Pequeño infante" es el apodo de Neru para Nero, puse ese porque así le digo a los hermanitos de mis amigas.

2: Ese idioma con F, lo usamos con mis compañeras como nuestro código secreto.

Y en cada uno de estos capítulos va a aparecer Lenka, no sé si una partecita corta, o larga, solo sé que va a aparecer.

A responder reviews:

iloveyugiohGX93: Thank you

Paulina17: Gracias, si tanto te gustan los Hatsune, habrás notado que en este capítulo hay mucho de ellos y en los próximos capítulos va a haber mucho también… hasta que aparezca Rin, en eso no creo que aparezcan mucho, creo. Y sobre Len, pienso lo mismo: VIVA LEN KAGAMINE.

Y bueno, no olviden dejar reviews.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
